


In Which Coral Considers Murdering her Brother

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coral considers murder, Dragons, Emmie balances a spoon on her face, Every MC exists au, Gen, Short One Shot, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: While sitting in the great hall, Coral receives a letter from her brother.





	In Which Coral Considers Murdering her Brother

Coral knew her family could be a bit eccentric sometimes, in fact, she loved that about them even though their plans and ideas ended up going horribly wrong. Disaster was a common occurrence in the Gibson household which was why Coral spent much of her time at home reading in the attic away from the random magical beasts and Foster’s plans and then by the time September first rolled around she could start dreading whatever dangerous plan Emmie cooked up next.

But sometimes, life ended up surprising her. Sometimes life decides it wasn’t done messing with you yet.

_Coral, so before I start, remember you are my favourite sibling and that I love you very much. Remember when you told dad no more dragons, was I included in that statement because I may have accidentally adopted a dragon._

_Please don’t kill me_

_Love your favourite brother in the entire world, Foster_

It took five rereads before Coral could fully process the words on the parchment, she had to resist the urge to slam her head into Ravenclaws house table.

“Emmie, you’d stop me from committing murder, right?” Coral asked her best friend, who at the time was trying to balance a spoon on her nose.   
“Of Course” Emmie replied not really paying attention.   
“Good, because you might have to”

Coral took one last look at the letter before shoving it into her bag, making a mental note to burn it as soon as possible because even though she wasn’t as chaotic as the rest of her family, she was still a Gibson and Gibson’s covered for each other.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to kill Foster for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final Wordcount: 220


End file.
